I Want To Be Loved
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: A songfic about Gaara. Me fav Naruto character yes. Song is To Be Loved by Papa Roach. I think it fits Gaara perfectly if I do say so myself. Plot is basically about Gaara's life. M for the lyrics mainly, and death... lot of blood... imaginary blood.


Rated M for Mature Audiences. Rated M for Lyrics and Words, for Gore, Violence, and I warn you if you watch the video, you'll have nightmares for a bit. You've been waned. Song: To Be Loved By: Papa Roach. It fits Gaara really well!

Oh… and… I'MM BAACCKKKK!! I had a long busy week. Spirit Week for the whole week leading to Homecoming, then the Homecoming football game (in which during marching band performance I had to go to the hospital, long story) then I got bad news about my dog; I've had a rough week and a half.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I Want To Be Loved**

_Listen up turn it up and rock it out  
Party on I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect_

The Demon of the Wind. That's what some call him. The Demon Who Loves only himself that is what his parents called him. Gaara of the Desert; that is who he is.

_Taking it back to the hardcore level  
Better be ready put your pedal to the medal  
__Taking it back to the hardcore level  
Better be ready put your pedal to the medal  
GO!_

This so-called demon, knew nothing of love. Knew nothing of the feeling of warmness. Nothing of any feelings at all.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
Whoa! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be Loved_

He didn't let the other's hatred for him get him down. Even the hatred his father had for him had no affect on him. Every attempt to kill him failed, and this pleased him. Even at a young age, he enjoyed the death of others.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
Whoa! I'll never give in  
__And I just wanna be  
Wanna be Loved  
_

He wanted to see them suffer. If only because he had suffered so much. Isolated and discriminated against although he had done no prior wrong.

People were always so visceral around him. Avoiding him, pointing at him, whispering unreasonable thoughts amongst each other.

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're never resisting  
__To this temptation  
__I got one confession  
__A love deprivation  
I got a jet black heart  
__It's all fucked up and  
__It's falling apart  
_

He started to feel superior to all others. He was untouchable. He could not be harmed. No matter what the attempt. He was protect by and unimaginable source. One hardly any knew, and even he did not understand.

His jet black heart felt no love. Unlike his elder brother and sister, he was deprived of all emotion. They were careful not to show theirs around him. One slip up and they were dead.

He felt his entire being falling apart. He knew his life was messed up beyond repair.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
Whoa! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be Loved X2_

His only desire, to be loved. His only wish, his only reason, his only sacrifice. All in one. He accepted the fact he would never feel this, he would never enjoy this, never give nor receive this.

_I got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and  
Never think twice_

He laughed as he killed. He never flinched as he crushed the feeble body of his prey. A spray of blood painted the walls everywhere he walked. He gave a new meaning to "paint the town red."

The demon sand, his only weapon. His mind, clouded beyond fix. His heart, cold as the heights of glaciers. His eyes, never looking back, never thinking twice. Killing without breaking a sweat.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
Whoa! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be Loved X2_

Be he never imagined that it would all soon change with the words of the tiresome knuckled boy ninja.

_Take your past  
Burn it up and let it go  
Carry on  
I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal  
You get no respect  
You gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck X2_

The battle against Naruto, the very same battle he fell asleep and Shukaku the Sand Spirit awoke, change him completely. He finally realized what friendship and love were. He saw it burning in the fox boy's eyes. Friends are people who are always there for you. Friends care and love you no matter what you are.

He made Gaara want a friend. And for the first time ever in his life, he felt he had one.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
__Whoa! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be Loved X2 _

He swore to never let anything get him down. He wasn't about to give up on life. He knew there was something he could do. If all he could do was find something or someone to love; that would please him for the rest of his life.

He gave up on killing people and being fascinated with death. It was just too depressing.

_Whoa! I'll never give in  
Whoa! I'll never give up  
Whoa! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
__Wanna be Loved_


End file.
